


be with me.

by LadyLiv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, English is not my native language, F/M, Jar Jar Abrams, Rey Needs A Hug, So much angst, and so do we, but with a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiv/pseuds/LadyLiv
Summary: Skywalker. Not Solo.Never Solo.[Reylo]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	be with me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/gifts).



> So, Perry Downing and her SPECTACULAR writing inspired me to write this. Please, go check her fic Tethered, it is helping me a lot in my depression post-TRoS. Perry, I hope you like this, sorry if I got any word wrong.

“Be with me. Be with me. Be with me,” It was like a routine prayer, every day when she looked around and saw no one, and every night when the silence became unbearable, Rey would close her eyes- “Be with me, be _with me…_ ”

And then the tears would come.

It was getting harder with time. Harder to bear, harder to _hide_... Finn was sending messages this week, and _oh_ , how hard she worked to answer as best as she could.

_I'm fine, don’t worry._

Liar. Hypocrite.

What kind of Jedi she was? She should rejoice… _He_ had joined _the Force_ , he chose the light, he... him. _Just him._ He was there and then he wasn’t. Gone. Like a breath. She _still_ could feel his last breath on her face.

“ _Ben_ ,”

Even BB-8 had noticed that her smile no longer reached her eyes.

"I'm all alone here, please... please… help… me..." but her voice was only a whisper in the dark; in the void; on the sands of Tatooine; a repeated echo in the winds, always present but never heard. "Be with me, Ben, be with me..."

It seemed fair that she couldn’t hear him now, she thought. All those times he wanted to talk… if only… if...

“Ben!” she sobs, crying his name as if begging for portions again… not even for her parents she would cry like that.

Sitting on the bed, her shaking hands were trying in vain to wipe her tears. "Ben," the Jedi breathed his name one more time, closing her eyes. "Be with me."

Rey _Skywalker_.

She wanted to laugh, how wrong the name tasted on her mouth, but it seemed to be the right thing to do at the time… for Leia. Luke. A legacy that, unlike hers, was worthy to carry on. Skywalker. Not _Solo_.

_Never_ Solo.

As she lay in bed, finally very exhausted and sleepy, she felt the warmth envelop her body with the sheets. The cold desert night becoming a distant dream... along with his voice.

" _I'm with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Are you with me?  
> Are you in or are you out?  
> Are you with me?  
> Are you drifting through the doubt?


End file.
